marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Fandral
|species = Asgardian |citizenship = Asgardian |gender = Male |age = Over one thousand years |title = Warrior |affiliation = Warriors Three |movie = Thor Thor: The Dark World |game =''Thor: The Dark World - The Official Game'' |comic = Thor Adaptation Thor, The Mighty Avenger Captain America & Thor: Avengers! Thor: The Dark World Prelude |actor = Zachary Levi Joshua Dallas |status = Alive}} Fandral is the ally and friend of Thor and a member of Warriors Three. Biography Early Life Fandral was an adventuring Asgardian and a good friend of the Asgardian prince, Thor. Thor eventually got Fandral to meet his other two friends, Hogun and Volstagg. The three became good friends and formed the Warriors Three. Loki's Betrayal Thor's Banishment Fandral attended the ceremony of Thor's coronation to support his friend, along with most of Asgard's citizens. During the ceremony, two Frost Giants broke into Odin's Vault to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. Luckily they are stopped by The Destroyer. When Thor became enraged by the interruption, Fandral readily agreed to accompany him to Jotunheim to exact retribution for the Frost Giants' aggression. The Warriors Three, together with Thor, Sif, and Loki, journeyed to Jotunheim where Thor challenged Laufey, the Frost Giants' ruler, over the incident in Asgard. Laufey, revealing that he had strength in numbers and mindful of an ancient truce between the two peoples, dismissed the Asgardian group from his realm. As they turned to leave, Thor was baited by the heckling of a nearby Frost Giant, plunging them all into mortal combat. Fandral was grievously injured in the fight and had to be carried clear. The Asgardians were saved by the timely arrival of Odin, who intervened and quickly had them withdraw back to Asgard. After Odin banished Thor to Earth and subsequently fell into his "Odinsleep", Loki claimed the throne as Asgard's regent. Concerned over the coup, the Warriors Three and Sif left Asgard to find Thor on Earth. There, they faced an unexpected threat when Loki dispatched The Destroyer to kill Thor. They were no match for the construct, and it battered them without much effort until Thor's self-sacrifice restored his power and allowed him to defeat it. The Asgardians then returned to their world where the Warriors Three parted company with Thor who pressed on alone to deal with his brother. He then celebrated with Thor after defeating Loki.Thor Loki's Return Fandral, along Sif and the rest of the Warriors Three, was a member of Odin's retinue when Thor brought Loki back to Asgard after trying to conquer Earth.Thor: The Dark World Prelude The Marauders Fandral stood with the other members of the Warriors Three and the Einherjar as Thor gave a speech before they went to fight the Marauders. In the final battle against the Marauders in Vanaheim, Fandral was valiantly fighting with Sif, Hogun and Volstagg, until Thor arrived and, with a single blow with Mjølnir, destroyed Korg and ended the battle. Fandral returned to Asgard to celebrate the victory with his friends.Thor: The Dark World Return of the Dark Elves Algrim, the lieutenant of Malekith, leader of the Dark Elves led a prison break from the Asgardian Dungeons while the Dark Elves attacked Asgard, in order to distract the Asgardian forces and kidnap the current host of the Aether, Jane Foster. Fandral and Volstagg fought the escapees alongside the Einherjar until Thor's arrival, not realizing the escape was a distraction. Fandral was also present at Frigga's funeral, and the following day, informed Odin that the shields of Asgard were still not repaired and Asgard was defenseless if Malekith attacked again; therefore, he agreed with Thor's plan to sneak out of Asgard with Loki and Jane Foster to reach Svartalfheim. ]] While Thor led the Einherjar to believe that he was going to escape flying in a Dark Elf Harrow left behind during the attack, Fandral waited for Thor, Loki and Foster in an Asgardian Skiff, distracting other soldiers in pursuit. Powers and Abilities As an Asgardian, Fandral possesses superhuman physical attributes such as strength, stamina, speed and reflexes, and he is one of Asgard's greatest warriors. Fandral possesses all of the various superhuman attributes common among the Asgardians. Fandral possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, and is extremely long-lived. Powers *'Asgardian Physiology': As an Asgardian, Fandral has superhuman abilities. **'Superhuman Strength': Like all Asgardians, Fandral possesses strength greater than of a normal human being. He can overpower normal humans and can battle Frost Giants to an extent. **'Superhuman Agility': Fandral is one of the most agile warriors in Asgard, able to jump to great heights and is an able climber. He is able to evade multiple attacks from an army of opponents in the midst of battle. **'Superhuman Durability': Fandral's body is considerably more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being but is below that of the most powerful Asgardians. **'Superhuman Stamina': Fandral's advanced musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him, which is about average for an Asgardian. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Fandral. He was pierced by ice shards created by a Frost Giant. However, he survived his injuries and was brought back to Asgard, where he was fully healed within hours. **'Longevity': Like all other Asgardians, Fandral ages at an extremely slow rate compared to humans, though he is not immortal in the same sense as some other god pantheons and can still be killed. Nonetheless, he is still immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Abilities *'Expert Combantant': Fandral is an incredible warrior, using a foil in battle. His fighting style is swift and agile, making him a dangerous opponent. He can hold his own against Frost Giants and Marauders. Personality Fandral is a serious man, one of the most skilled warriors in Asgard. He is loyal to his friends and fearful for his enemies, but he is extremely polite, even on the battlefield. Although he is often irritated by Volstagg's endless appetite, he would give his life for his teammates. Fandral is also exceptionally handsome and charming, giving him a great deal of success in dealing with women. He is an incredibly skilled swordsman with centuries of experience in hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship, his weapon of choice being a foil. Equipment *'Foil': Fandral's weapon of choice is a foil. A talented swordsman, Fandral is both gifted and deadly in battle. *'Armor' **First Set: Fandral wore dark green cape attached at the shoulders by large spiked silver plating. The shoulder pads continued over his upper chest and ended in a green shirt that split in the middle making an upside-down V shape on his chest. This revealed horizontally, overlapping, gold plates. He wore green pants and had dark black boots. **Second Set: Fandral’s second armor was similar to his first. His shirt was no longer connected at the top and open all the way down. He had golden plates with etched designs over his stomach. His upper chest was a dark green plate. Fandral had two ornate metal shoulder pads that connect to his cape. He has a small green loincloth that is worn over green pants. Fandral also wears green, and gold-accented, knee-high boots. Relationships Allies *Warriors Three - Teammates **Volstagg **Hogun *Thor *Sif *Odin - King *Frigga † - Queen Enemies *The Destroyer *Frost Giants **Laufey † **Loki - Former Ally and King turned Enemy *Marauders **Korg † *Dark Elves Video Game Only *Mangog - Enemy Behind the Scenes *Fandral is one of a few characters to be played by different actors in different films. The others are Bruce Banner, James Rhodes, Thanos and Howard Stark. *Joshua Dallas didn't return as Fandral in Thor: The Dark World because of his dedication to the television show, Once Upon a Time. The show airs on ABC, the same channel that Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Agent Carter air on. *Zachary Levi inspired part of his interpretation of Fandral on his previous portayal of Flynn Rider. *Levi was up for the role in Thor, but lost to Dallas. References External Links * * Category:Thor (film) Characters Category:Thor: The Dark World Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Males Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Warriors Three Members Category:Heroes Category:High Body Count